Maid to Order (RELOADED)
by Dejavu1978
Summary: Randy watches Mia from a close distance, at least as closely as her boyfreind/stepbrother and father will allow until finally he cant take watching her mistreated and worked like a slave. He never meant to fall in love with her, but he does only to find out that she can never be with him because of a lie the men in her life have told. He must fight for her freedom and her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

Life was like a prison sentence for Mia, her innocence lost to her step brother at fourteen and her teenage hopes for the future were destroyed. Her father, who started guzzling his whiskey with his breakfast, was no help to her when he discovered the events. He forced her to be true to Dolph, blaming her for the entire affair.

Only interested in himself, Dolph, in her opinion, was not capable of love. She had hoped he would lose his desire for her and leave her in peace, but that never happened. Eventually, she was forced to leave school to tend to his and her father's every command.

Twenty years old. She celebrated her birthday alone, staring out of the window of a hotel room at another city she would never explore. Dolph's dream had been realized and he began his career with his favorite wrestling company in a few hours.

He dragged her with him and her father tagged along as well. Of course the old man followed the smell of money no matter where it took him. Whatever it took to fund his alcoholism. This greed is what convinced him to have her declared mentally hindered and he drew a check on her every month from the government and made sure that she would never be able to escape the hell he and Dolph kept her in.

She sighed, straightened the oversized frock of a dress she wore and headed to the kitchenette to prepare that mornings meal. Everything had to be made from scratch and she was not allowed the modern convenience of prepackaged foods. Dolph followed a strict diet while her father insisted on all the fatty foods that she hoped one day would clog his arteries. But even that would not free her because ownership of her would be passed on to Dolph.

She wished she had the nerve to speak up, to talk to someone and tell them the truth. She wanted to scream out that she was capable of making decisions about her own life and that she was smart, but fear kept her from uttering a word in defense of their accusations.

She was doomed to be a maid to them for the rest of her days and she had accepted it. What else could she do? They owned her and legally had the paperwork to prove it.

Dolph's first match and she sat alone in a green room, watching while he fulfilled his dream. If only the people who would soon dream and fantasize about him knew what he was really like.

Randy exited the arena and walked towards his locker room. Another day, the same routine, everything looked exactly the same since his divorce. The weeks work was over and most of the guys would be heading home to see their families, but he hadn't bothered to find a place to call his permanent home. The road was his home. He had tried his best to balance both his worlds and when that wasn't enough he brought his wife, Jacky with him. That proved to be his biggest mistake because she was still not happy and found more excitement with John. It made sense since he was the face of the show and Jacky was drawn to money and fame.

Mostly Randy found himself lonely, but he had been lonely before the divorce as well. He didn't have many friends. He found most of them too full of themselves and he just wished they would be more laid back. He didn't buy into the celebrity status as they did. He was still a normal guy.

He entered the green room. He had one more appearance on that nights show and he decided to eat and relax on the couch until it was almost time for the main event that he would interrupt.

A young woman sat on the couch alone in the room. She looked up as he passed and he thought her eyes lingered and for some reason he felt a little embarrassed. He was still in his ring gear and felt completely naked in her presence.

"Hi." He said with a smile, but her eyes instantly dropped and she tightly held her hands together on her lap.

He fixed himself a thick sandwich using the meats and cheeses on the tray, lifting his eyes to gaze at the girl while he did. She was dressed in the most ridiculous dress he had ever seen. I t was purple and far too large for her. It was long and he was sure she tripped over it when she walked. Her hair was brushed neatly, but it was plain, unstyled and hung in her face more as her head dropped more and he wondered if she was trying to hide herself from him.

He made another sandwich and placed it on a separate plate.

"You know, I've been told I make the best sandwiches around." He tried to hand the plate to the woman. She looked up appearing almost shocked by his generosity. He smiled, she wore no make-up. It was odd, but he didn't think she needed it anyway.

"Mia." A tall, overweight man appeared in the door and she jumped. "Let's go." The man spoke with no sweetness, commanding her almost. She hurried out the door and Randy was left staring eye and eye with the man for a moment before he entered the room and offered him a hand.

"Roger and I know who you are. I'm a big fan."

"Thanks." Randy took his hand. "That was your daughter? Think I scared her." He tried to laugh but the man made no reference to the woman and moved on with his conversation. "I'm Dolph's step father."

"Oh, you mean the new guy. Oh, ya. I haven't met him yet but I hear good things."

"He's going places." The man said proudly.

"Well it kind of comes with the job." He tried to joke but Roger didn't seem to be the joking type. "You know all the traveling… So, you travel with Dolph?"

"Yes." The man smelled of whiskey and chewing tobacco. His thick red beard looked rough and his straggly hair hung out of his baseball cap. His skin was blotchy and Randy was sure his health was not the best. "See you around."

Randy did not know what to think about the new trio, but everyone in the business was crazy in some way or another.

* * *

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Mia stood like a statue, terrified of what her father would have to say to her when he stopped talking to Randy. She was surprised the man had spoken to her. She had seen him wrestle on TV many times because Dolph and her father were both big fans of the show, but he was better looking in real life.

"Dolph is waiting." Her father pressed a firm hand on her shoulder and she wished that she didn't feel pain every time one of them touched her. "Did you expect him to wash his own clothes? I swear you are so ungrateful. Here" He thrust a handful of bills into her hand. "There's a washerette at the strip mall up the road."

They were planning to move on to the next city immediately. Dolph wanted to relax and see some of New York on his days off. Of course she knew she wouldn't see much of it. Except whatever liquor store her father would send her to.

The washerette was a lot further than her father said and the clothes were heavy. She carried two backpacks, one on each shoulder and she was thankful for the first time that her wardrobe fit in the small grocery bag she carried in her hand. Three dresses, a couple pairs of panties and the bra she wore were all they said she needed. Most the time she had to wash them out by hand, but she would throw them in with Dolph and her father's things when they sent her once a week. That was when they felt the cleanest and looked the best without wrinkles.

It was a cold day and she wished she had a pair of socks to wear with her canvas shoes. She had already worn a hole in the toe of one and she didn't know when she would receive a new pair.

"Hello again." A black hummer pulled up beside her and kept pace. She kept her head down and kept walking. She didn't want to be accused of doing things with Randy that she knew could never happen. She knew she was ugly and plain and she did not disillusion herself. How could she? She heard about how terrible and fat she was every day from her father and Dolph.

"I heard it's going to start snowing soon." She sped up, partly because she was cold and in a hurry to get to the washerette where it would be warm and partly because she wanted to get away from Randy. "You're Dolph's sister, right? Hey, I can give you a ride. Where you heading?"

She did not look up and tried to pretend she didn't see him there, but she knew he knew better.

"Okay … well, see you around."

Randy looked at Mia in the rear view. She did not lift her eyes from the sidewalk until after he had passed and even then her hair was masking her face. She intrigued him. Sure, she wasn't glamorous like the other girls that hung around backstage and he didn't get the way she dressed or why she dressed that way. Underneath the yards of fabric he could still tell she had a thin frame.

On his way back, he passed by a washerette and she thought he saw Mia inside so he stopped. The snow had begun to fall heavily and had already accumulated on the sidewalks. He knew he would feel guilty if he allowed the girl to walk back to the arena in that mess.

Inside the building, Randy pulled his coat tighter around him. It was freezing and he guessed the proprietor cared about making money and thought the customers comfort was too much of an expense. No one shared the space with Mia and he found her leaning against the dryers to keep warm. She wore no coat and she crossed her arms over her bodice when he approached her.

Her hair hung in her face still and she purposely avoided his gaze and did not utter so much as a friendly hello. She appeared scared … of him.

"We are all family in this business." He began, leaning against a dryer a few spots away. "We help each other out when we can. I'm not trying to scare you or anything."

She answered by taking out the clothes and putting them on the table. Her hands shook while she tried to fold them, but she never looked up.

Randy saw the goose bumps on her arm and thought about the old jacket he had in his vehicle. It wasn't thick but it was better than nothing. He figured Mia had not thought it would be as cold as it did, which made sense because it was unseasonably cold for that time of year.

He returned and place the jacket around her shoulders. She shook her head and gave it back.

"You are stubborn." He laughed. "But I'm not going to let you freeze." He again placed it on her and stood back. She put her arms through it reluctantly and when she had finished folding she took it off and again tried to give it back.

"No. You keep it. I haven't worn that in a long time."

She gave him a quick, nervous smile then began to pack the backpacks. Randy took one from her before she could exit, forcing her to follow him to his hummer. He threw it inside the passenger's door and then held the door open for her.

"Get in." he said in a commanding voice. "Come on."

She did as he asked, but she seemed nervous as they drove back. She kept winding her fingers around and around on her lap and she never looked his way.

When they stopped in the parking lot of the arena, she snatched her bags quickly and dashed out of his hummer before he could offer his help. Her head turned from one side to the other as if she was expecting someone to be there watching her.

"You are a strange one." He whispered as he watched her practically run away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Snowed in and destined to wait out the storm in the car, Mia regretted leaving the jacket Randy had given her in his hummer. She knew she would possibly freeze enough to freeze the blood in her veins but explaining how she came to own the jacket would bring punishment that would definitely leave her with bruises that would hurt for a week or more.

She wondered about Randy. Why he was so nice to her. No one else who worked with Dolph had attempted to get to know her. Often she felt as though they didn't see her at all. Of course she wasn't much to look at and she figured ignoring her was better than staring at her protruding hips.

"I can't believe there are no hotel rooms anywhere in this city." Dolph complained and smacked the locker making her jump. They would be locking them out of the auditorium in less than fifteen minutes and she rubbed her arms, hoping they would absorb enough heat to get her to the car.

"Hey, Dolph." There was Randy, again poking his head into her life. "Heard you were stuck here for a few days without a hotel room."

"Ya, man. I had no clue that my flight would be canceled."

"Nothing's going to be leaving that airport until this weekend at least, or so I heard."

"Come on, I got stuck with a suite just up the road. They said it was the last room, but I think they just wanted to unload it on me. Anyway, plenty of room for you guys and I would love the company."

"Well, doesn't look like I have many other options," Dolph said with a wide grin. "As long as you let me pay for half the room."

"Alright then. Let's go." Randy took the bags that Mia was carrying and gave her a wink. She felt her stomach jump. She felt sick thinking that Dolph or her father may have seen. If she were anyone else she would have blushed in Randy's presence and his possible flirting, but instead she had to be scared.

Outside Randy put their bags in the back of their car and then they followed him to the hotel he was staying in.

Mia was in awe of the large hotel. It was so much bigger than the twenty dollar a night places they had been using. She could only imagine how expensive the room Randy had was and she had a feeling that Dolph would use all the money they had to pay for half of the room. Just starting out in the business was not as profitable as Dolph had hoped and she knew she was in for a rough week because both her father and Dolph were horrible when there was no money to blow and if her father was without alcohol she would be the one to pay the price.

"Don't you do anything to embarrass me?" Dolph grabbed her arm forcefully and growled in her ear. "Getting in good with Randy could be my ticket to main event. You better not fuck it up!"

She nodded. Her entire body trembled and this time it wasn't the cold that caused it. The two men found something wrong with her every move and she knew if Randy found he did not care for Dolph that they would blame it on her in some way.

Thankfully Randy refused to take any money from them but he did agree to let them buy his dinner. They ordered in takeout and Dolph ordered a small salad for her with no dressing, meat or cheese while they ate pizza.

"You don't like pizza?" Randy asked offering her a slice and she really wanted to take it and savor all the flavors from the pepperoni to the mushrooms. But her father narrowed his eyes and she just shook her head.

She tried not to look like she hated the bowl of lettuce and tomatoes knowing the small portion would not satisfy her grumbling stomach, but it had been her meal since they had started traveling. Backstage at the shows there was lots of food laid out on tables for everyone to enjoy but she had yet found the courage to sneak something more satisfying while Dolph was wrestling and her father was rambling about.

After they ate the men decided that they wanted to go out. Driving was out of the question and they spent a few minutes looking at what was in walking distance of the hotel. There was a bar downstairs but it had a limit on how much alcohol each of its customers could buy and they wanted a little more freedom.

Finally, they found a hole in the wall bar with a pool table and karaoke.

"You're not coming?" Randy asked her as he put on his coat.

"She doesn't like to go to bars and she doesn't drink." Dolph interrupted.

"You know what I expect." Her father commanded before they left her alone.

Of course Mia didn't know if she would have liked the bar or not. She had never been in one and she started to imagine that Cinderella must have felt how she was feeling at that moment. But she had a fairy God mother to save her and Mia had nobody.

She eyed the big TV in the room and smiled. They would be gone for hours and the hotel was immaculate. Her father always made her clean the rooms they stayed in from top to bottom, convinced that other peoples germs would make Dolph sick and kill his career. Her hands were always rough and pruned. They ached from the cracking skin and were always red. Her nails were brittle and far shorter than they should be making them hurt as well.

But not that night. She hurried to unpack everyone's clothes, including Randy's. Made sure nothing looked out of place and then she plopped down in front of the TV, grabbed the half of pizza that they had left behind and found a movie to watch.

Every noise made her jump, but she still enjoyed herself and allowed herself to watch another movie as soon as the first was over, but first she wanted to take a shower, a long, long hot shower since there was no one there to force her to do it in five minutes.

As she cleaned up the bathroom, and placed all the things she had used in drawers. In the bottom she found a bag that had been left behind by a previous visitor. Curiosity over came her and she peaked inside and found it was full of cosmetics. She had never been allowed to wear the things that were in the bag and she wanted to see what she would look like. So she applied some lightly, thinking that no one would notice a little and then she tucked the things away in the bag and took it with her. No one would be looking for it anyway.

When she went to the closet in one of the bedrooms to stow them away, she noticed another bag sitting on the top shelf that did not belong to any of them. Inside the small piece of luggage she found a couple of tee shirts and a pair of shorts. They appeared to pajamas or maybe workout clothes. They looked small and she wished she had the body to wear them. But what would it hurt to try it on. She was shocked to see that they did fit and she dared to think she looked hot in them.

She shrugged and started to take off the tight fitting shirt, but stopped thinking that she could wear them a little longer without anyone ever seeing. They felt so much better than the baggy clothes she was used to.

Back to the TV. She threw away the pizza box, sure that no one would check to see if it still contained the food they had left behind and settled down on the soft pillow and covered herself with a blanket. She searched the menu until she found a movie she liked and settled in. she let herself relax.

It had been so long since she had felt so warm and comfortable and safe. But she wasn't safe and was reminded when the hotel room's door was flung open. She lunged for the remote and clicked off the television, but was it too late? Was she already caught?


	4. Chapter 4

Staggering into the room and then falling to the floor, Randy laughed at his drunken state. Mia held her breath expecting Dolph and her father to come in behind him. After a few moments he turned to his belly and looked up at her.

"I must look like a fool." He began to laugh hysterically. Mia held the blanket tight against her chest. She was a little afraid of being left alone with Randy but eventually she relaxed and went to help him up.

He was heavy leaning most of his weight on her shoulders but she managed to get him to the couch where he flopped down and began to laugh again.

"You know I've never heard you speak." Randy said as soon as his burst of laughter had subsided. He seemed a little more serious, but still intoxicated.

Mia looked back at the door that was still open.

"Oh, you're probably looking for Dolph and your dad. They're not coming home anytime soon." Randy chuckled and then whispered even though they were the only ones there. "They found a mother and daughter pair of blondes. The girls took them home with them."

Mia lowered her eyes. She was used to Dolph entertaining other women and she didn't care. It just meant that he would not be pushing himself on her that night which was a relief.

"I'm just a little pickier I guess. I could have had one maybe even two, but hell …" He scanned her body up and down. "Wow." He appeared surprised. "You look …" He kissed her, catching her completely off guard. She pulled away. No one had ever kissed her lips before. Dolph never did anything to her above the waist and then it was just to get what he wanted quickly and then dispose of her.

It had felt nice and when Randy kissed her again, she didn't pull away. Instead she returned his kiss.

"Damn." Randy sighed. "You're so good at that."

She doubted his sincerity. He was really drunk and she knew she should walk away from him and let him sleep it off. She backed away and decided she would sleep in one of the beds in the bedroom that had two twins. No one else was going to use them.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

Mia didn't glance back as she walked away. Randy would soon pass out and she would be alone again. She knew she needed to change before Dolph and her father came back, so she shut the door and took off the shorts and tee shirt. She hid them in her bag, wondering if she would ever be able to wear them again.

She did not hear the door open. Her back was turned and she was going through her small amount of things looking for the old fashioned night gown that reached her ankles when his hands encircled her waist and pulled her close. She felt warm, bare skin against hers and she felt the breath leave her lungs.

Instinctively, she covered her breasts with her hands and pulled away. She stared stared at her feet, feeling uncomfortable about her body, knowing he could see all her fat hanging out everywhere.

Randy sat down on the bed. The girl didn't think much of herself and he didn't understand why. As he stared at her and scanned her up and down he thought about how beautifully shaped she was. Her skin tone was perfect except … except for the long sideways slash just under her shoulders. It was red and slightly raised. The scar sobered him and he realized that the woman was not mute nor was she extremely shy. She had been abused and he wondered who was responsible.

He pulled her backwards into his lap and made her stay there even when she attempted to get up. He gazed at their reflection in the long mirror above the dresser in front of them. She still looked down. Gently, he tilted her chin, forcing her to stare at herself.

"You're beautiful." He tried to convince her. He thought about the salad that she had eaten and how there was really nothing in it but lettuce and he assumed she thought herself overweight. If anything he thought she was too skinny since he could just make out her ribs. He wanted to change her mind before she hurt herself.

Mia shook her head and her eyes filled with tears before she dropped her head again.

"You are!" he emphasized then he turned her head and kissed her again.

Mia let him lay her down on the bed. She let him touch her anywhere he wanted. His touch felt so good and it was wonderful to hear all the things he said to her. Deep down she knew he only wanted to sleep with her and that he didn't mean them. How could someone like him really think she was beautiful and she knew she was too heavy because her father and Dolph said she embarrassed them because she looked like a pig?

But for once in her life she wanted to be with a man because SHE wanted to and not because she had to. Randy was the first man to ever touch her entire body, the first man who ever kissed her anywhere and for that he deserved the one night stand he sought.

When he pressed himself against her, she felt a rush unlike any she had ever felt come over her. Her face felt hot and she moaned.

Randy stopped. It was the first noise he had ever heard come from her lips. He smiled and kissed her passionately then moved on to her neck and went lower and lower. He wanted to hear her again. He wanted to make her speak to him. A moan, a sigh, anything he could get. When she finally did, he continued the motions in the same spot until she became louder. Then, unable to control himself any longer, he became one with her.

When it was over, he fell asleep holding her and even though he didn't know much about her and hadn't really had a real conversation with her, he thought that Mia was someone he could fall in love with.


	5. Chapter 5

With Randy's arm wrapped around her shoulder and her head neatly nestled on his chest, Mia would never be able to deny what had happened between them. She had no idea how long she had been asleep and it was possible that her father and Dolph could be back at any moment. Perhaps they were already back and had seen her curled up in Randy's arms and were waiting until her lover was gone to weld their violent hands.

Even if she could come up with an excuse, she would never speak it. Doing so would not save her from the horrible fate that awaited her insolence.

Randy stirred and his hand tightened softly on her shoulder and she felt even closer to him.

"Hey," He said as soon as he awoke, breaking into her thoughts. His steel blue eyes gazed into hers and Oh how she wished that that she could belong to him. Mia closed her eyes and enjoyed the toned muscles against her cheek and for a moment she fantasized.

On his arm, dressed in basic jeans and a tee shirt, tight fitting of course, showing off her curves were it mattered the most. And Randy would always smile at her with pride and he would be the one who wondered how he had managed to win a girl as wonderful and beautiful as she.

If only that fantasy could be.

'' I'm married" He whispered.

She heard him but his statement was background and the loud thud coming from the other room bolted her from the bed, scooping up her clothes as she rushed into the bathroom.

"Mia, no, no. Let me explain." Randy begged, reaching out for her, but she rushed out of the room.

He laid his head on his pillow, his arms behind his head and he stared at the ceiling. There was dozen different ways he could have approached the subject of his failed marriage. All the thoughts he imagined Mia thought swirled around in his head. She probably thought him a player and thought he had used her. She probably thought him untrustworthy. But worse he was sure she despised him for making her the other woman. For she did not seem the type that would go to bed with a married man.

He really hoped she would let him explain that he was available because his wife had left him, kicked him out and threw his clothes on the curb.

The hotel was no longer silent and chasing after Mia would be a bad idea. He had no way of knowing how the men in her life would take their affair but he knew he would have to face the music. Hiding in bed would not take it back or spare him the tongue lashing he deserved.

Mia was cooking breakfast by the time he found the nerve to exit the room. It smelled great. Time to test the waters he thought as he poured himself some juice, crossing over her to get a glass. She did not blush or smile. In his opinion, a sign that she hated him.

Later that day, Mia still avoided him like he had some contagious disease.

"So, what's your sister's situation?" he broached the subject with much sensitivity to  
Dolph as they worked out in the hotel's gym that evening.

"her situation?"

"ya, is she seeing someone?"

Dolph didn't respond immediately. Only short breaths escaped him as he did his reps. Then finally, he responded.

"Why? You got a thing for her or something?"

"I don't know. She seems sweet."

"Dude, she's a retard."

"Damn, you don't think much about your sister."

"It's not about sibling rivalry, man. She really is mentally challenged. Draws a check, sees a doctor. The whole works."

Randy felt sick to his stomach. He felt he had taken advantage of Mia. He wondered if she had any idea what he was doing to her as he was doing it the night before. And did she even want to be with him? Did she know the difference?

"Well, that's that." Randy played it off. He couldn't let Dolph know he had taken his sister the night before. Not only would it cause and argument, but he was sure he would possibly be arrested for raping Mia.

He started to understand why Mia never spoke and that night as they all relaxed, he watched her. She sat with her hands in her lap, seemingly nervous as she rubbed her hands over each other. Her fingers trembled and her eyes darted from Dolph to her father as if she needed them to tell her what to do with herself. But she seemed normal to him in every other way. Appearing extremely shy and nervous for reasons he did not understand. He didn't want to believe that she was not capable of having an adult relationship as Dolph had explained. He still found her attractive and he still thought of her as he had in the bedroom the night before.


	6. Chapter 6

Mia sat a back room watching the show on television while just a few feet away it was happening live. She would have loved to be sitting at ring side where her father was sitting, but they never allowed it. They said she embarrassed them.

Randy's music began to play and she leaned forward. She felt the heat rise to her in her face when the camera spanned over the crowd she saw many women all who had their eyes glued to his terrific body and she knew they dreamed of being with him and she already had. Her breathing quickened and she felt herself grow wet just thinking about the way he had touched her. She could close her eyes and still see the sweat glistening off his well chiseled body and it gave her chills.

She watched the way his body moved, as if he had no bones at all. He twisted and turned and changed directions so quickly and it turned her on the way he got the best of his opponent. He won his match and she was sad to see him go and it tortured her more that he wasn't that far away from her.

Then again her father was in the audience and Dolph wouldn't emerge from the locker room until it was time for his appearance. So, she opened the door just a little and peeked, then she snuck out, walking very slowly towards where she had seen Randy standing and wiping off with a towel. He was talking to someone, but she hoped he would be alone by the time she made her way through the crowd and 'accidentally' bumped into him.

"Hey, you." He grinned when she rubbed up against him and he looked around. "What are you doing out here? These people will trample you." He was right. There were a lot of people backstage and the ones with the fan passes where incredibly impatient and pushed through the crowds to try and get to their favorite superstars before they disappeared inside the safety of the locker rooms. Randy was bombarded for autographs but he seemed in a hurry and his eyes stayed glued to where she was. Could he really care about her well being?

"Mia, come on." He snatched her hand and pulled her into a locker room. There was no one else in there with him and he picked up a fresh towel and finished wiping off what looked like oil. "Are you hungry? Have you eaten anything?"

She shook her head.

"I need to shower. Will you be alright here for minute?" Why did he talk to her like that? His tone changed since the night before and he spoke like she was a child.

When he came out he took her hand and led her to a buffet table where food had been laid out. He fixed her a sandwich, the same as he did himself and then he urged her to come with her and she was again back in her isolated room.

"Do you need a drink? I'll get you a drink." He was up again and out of the room. He came back with several drinks in his hand and he set them all in front of her so she could have her pick. "How do you feel? Are you okay?"

She wanted to cry. The way he treated her with pity hurt her feelings and she hated it.

"Stop talking to me like that!" she yelled at him. She never spoke to anyone, but she felt he needed to hear her. "I'm not a child."

"I know." He caressed her back. "I just want to make sure you're comfortable.

"I was comfortable when you talked to me like a normal person."

"I'm sorry." He said honestly. "But I heard about your … problems and I just wanted …"

"Problems?" she whispered. "Everyone always believes that."

Randy was startled by her revelation and he wondered which version was the truth. But Mia had not seemed to have any mental issues the night before.

Dolph and her father came into the room and they seemed upset, but they said nothing to Randy.

Later that night while they were on the road, Randy began to witness how Mia was treated. The men in her life talked to her meanly. They pushed and tugged her around and when they stopped for any reason they treated her like their personal slave. The forbade her to have the most basic of needs.

They took turns buying dinner and when it was Randy's turn he couldn't help himself when they contradicted her order of a cheeseburger.

"No bring her a cheeseburger. Actually, make it a double. Put exactly what she wanted on it."

Dolph looked at him with fire.

"It's not going to hurt her. Damn, she's not fat and she's not allergic. Look at her. Do you see her at the pools? You can see every bone in her body.

"I don't appreciate you interfering Orton." Her father growled.

"Well, I don't particularly care to watch abuse." He snapped back. "Does she really have mental problems or is that something you two set up just so you wouldn't lose your slave?"

After they ate, the family tugged Mia out of the restaurant while Randy paid. When he caught up with them he realized he had arrived earlier than they had planned. He knew her father didn't expect him to witness the hard slap he delivered to her cheek. Mia fell to the concrete and the man continued to scream at her.

"Wait a minute." He ran to her defense. Despite all he had learned, his feelings still grew stronger.

"Stay out of my business, kid." The older man demanded. "I think this is the end of the line for our arrangement."

"Fine, but you're not taking her." Randy spoke clearly, refusing to back down.

"The hell I'm not. You may think she's of age to go wherever she wants, but I got papers that say otherwise."

"You can take your papers and shove them." But his arguments did him no good.


	7. Chapter 7

The bigger Dolph's career got, the less he seemed interested in Mia. He had stopped forcing himself on Mia now that he had his choice of one night stands in every city that they traveled to. Mia found relief in that, but she hated the distance she had to keep between herself and Randy. She was forced to see him from a distance and every now and then he would through a smile her way. He felt sorry for her and she could see it. She hated his pity. She hated everyone's pity and it caused her to snap.

She received more beatings at her father's hand then before, but she didn't care because it felt good to argue and yell back at him. She caused a scene everywhere and soon they left her behind in the hotel rooms. She would order what she wanted form room service even if it meant a hard slap when they got the bill. She wasn't going to starve herself and she no longer cared if the hotel wasn't up to their standards.

She wanted her freedom and found a form of it on Dolph's laptop. He usually left it behind when he left and when she was alone she used it. She joined a few sites secretly and made few friends. They made her feel good about herself even though she didn't use her real name and she didn't put up a picture of herself.

But the one person she really wanted to talk to was out of reach. Her fantasies of his finding her online she knew wouldn't come true and she wasn't sure what profiles on the sites was really him.

Months later, they had to fly to England and her seat ended up near Randy. She had given her father and Dolph a particularly hard day. She was so horrible, screaming and resisting. Acting like the mental patient they told everyone she was. She knew she was smart and it brought her great joy to put them through the stress of what they had created. She knew how she must look to everyone and she should have been embarrassed, but most people didn't know her. At least that what she told herself.

Randy was the only person that brought her embarrassment. She hated when he witnessed her act, but his laughter meant he knew what she was doing.

That trip came at a time when she decided turn up her disobedience a notch. Her father and Dolph wanted peace so badly that they upgraded their plan tickets and left her sitting in the back of the plane alone. Dolph had pushed his carry on into her hands and she ended up with his laptop. She opened it when they were allowed to do so. She knew he wouldn't' come back for it. Reading in any type of vehicle gave him a headache.

Randy gave her a polite smile and after the plane had settled in the air he moved from his seat and sat in the empty one beside her.

"That's quiet an act you've been putting on."

"Who says it's an act? I'm a retard remember?"

"There's nothing wrong with you." He grinned. "But girl their going to end up putting you in a home somewhere."

"Good, at least I'll be away from them."

"What are you doing on there." He asked tapping the computer.

"I'm talking to my friends."

"Really? How come I never get a request from you?"

"Because, there are like a million of you online." He took her computer and tapped on it a minute then showed her the screen with his profile. He had already added himself to her account.

"I'm going to get out of here in case they come back to check on you, but I will be talking to you."

They spent the entire twelve hour plane ride chatting online. Every time one of them would say something funny or flirtatious their eyes would meet and they would smile. It was the best trip of her life, but she wanted much more than a friendship with him.

Randy enjoyed his talk with Mia too and he wrestled with one single notion, until finally he presented it. He asked her to meet him in one of the bathroom stalls. He had to be with her and he didn't know if another opportunity would arise. In the back of his mind he worried that there was possibly a real problem with her, but the way she acted superseded everything that he had been told.

They made love in the bathroom on the plane and returned to their seats. He didn't feel guilty this time. It felt right.

She made just as big of a fuss getting to the hotel with the men. She was so sick of not having any freedom. She wanted to be with Randy and she wasn't going to be happy until she was. The hotel room wasn't ready and they were forced to take her to the arena. By then her father lost control and he became more violent than ever. Randy came out of nowhere to protect her.

"You want to deal with her!" her father yelled. "You take her." He shot out and walked off.

"Have fun, but I'll let you in on a secret. She's not that great in bed." Dolph spat as he passed.

Randy was in awe at how they just abandoned Mia. A week later he was presented with papers that gave him total control over Mia. He signed them and then took a month long vacation. He took her home and called doctors to have her evaluated. Before long what he had suspected turned out to be true. Mia had no mental problems and the doctors helped him do away with all the legal papers that said she did. Mia was finally free to live her own life.

And she chose to go back to school. She got a GED and then Randy helped her pay for an online college she wanted to attend. But soon he had to go back to work and he left her alone with no worries, but he missed her. Even when he made it home, he made no moves to get her into bed. He didn't want her to feel like she owed him something, but they had fun. They were very close friends.

Eventually, Mia finished school and she was offered a job that would take her far away from Randy.

Mia knew she had to take it because she had to move on with her life, but it saddened her that she was going to be leaving Randy behind. He hadn't touched her and she was sure he was over the intimate relationship they'd had. So she tried to forget about it and tried to be content with their friendship.

When it came time for her to get on the bus to leave, they were awkward with their good byes. They hugged and he kissed her cheek.

"You'd better get going." He said solemnly. She hugged him one last time and got on the bus, but before it could pull away she had to get off. She ran to him one more time and threw her arms around his shoulders.

"I don't want to go." She told him. She only wanted to be with him.

"Oh thank goodness." He said and revealed that he never wanted her to leave, but he didn't want her to feel like she had to stay.

"There's nowhere else I want to be." She assured him. "I love you."


End file.
